Broken Memories
by DreamerTheLadyOfTime
Summary: (OC Time Lady)A strange girl is found in a park in London by Sarah Jane Smith. Having almost no recollection of her past she find her self thrown into a epic journey discovering more of her past along the way. Will a certain Time Lord help her find the memories she lost? Occurs in most of Series 1, I own only my OC.


_**A/N: I know, I know I said that I wouldn't be writing for a while, but I had this already typed up from a few months ago. I have wanted to write a Doctor Who story for a while, and I know if I did anything with stories I would update Cursed Gold but seeing that the next chapter is in the process of being written (I don't know when I'll put it up)I can't. I had this idea for a while and I didn't know how to start till a plot bunny came up to me and gave me this. Please don't hate me!**_

_**Please enjoy. ~Dreamer~**_

Broken Memories

Prolog: A Friendly Face

I woke up confused and disoriented; slowly I got to my feet… only to fall to my knees. Sitting on the ground, looking around seeing that I was in the middle of a park somewhere and trying to figure out how I got there. My mind's telling me that I was somewhere in London, England: planet Earth about midday. Having no idea how I got there, I tried getting to my feet again this time succeeding. Looking around the area I previously was to see that I was standing in a small crater, about my size.

Even more confused than before I take a few steps away from the crater trying hard to figure out what happened before now. Only to remember a couple of names, where I was from, that I had an education, and that I had special abilities. The first name I remembered was the Dreamer which I found interesting, the other name I found a bit weird so I stuck with the first because I rather liked it a lot. For where I was from it didn't sound like any country on Earth, it sounded like a different planet: Gallifrey. As for the special abilities I wasn't so sure about them, maybe I'll figure out more about them later.

After racking my brain for any more clues about my past, I looked at myself to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a torn up black t-shirt, a pair of combat boots, and something around my wrist; a vortex manipulator.

_How do I know that? Oh well…_

In shock I saw a holster attached around my waist with a blaster in it, having no idea why I had it. Looking around and seeing a small puddle of water I ran over to it to look at my reflection, a woman with short spikey amber hair and electric blue eyes with a sun shaped mark below the left eye stared back at me.

Looking at my reflection in the puddle, I saw that my face was scratched up pretty good. One cut really caught my attention, because it came from my right cheek bone to my right ear.

Suddenly I became very aware that my left side was very warm. Looking down I gasped seeing blood seeping through the t-shirt. In shock I slowly reached down to touch it, only to stop and see that my hand was glowing a golden glow.

In awe and wonder I looked at my hand wondering why it was doing that.

"Hey!"

Snapped out of my thoughts I looked up to see a woman with shoulder length hair coming towards me.

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked me stopping a few feet away.

"I don't know. I feel weird, like I'm dying."

At hearing that she took my appearance spotting the blood soaked spot on my t-shirt, and seeing the soft golden glow that has now spread across my body making it look like I standing in a golden haze.

"Oh my god…" she whispers in shock and wonder, eyes wide.

Before I could ask what was wrong a surge of golden energy blasted out of me making my throwback, and my arms out to the side also making me scream.

~*P*~

A man in a black leather jacket walking down Powell Estate suddenly pauses as if feeling a presence, but waves it off as an aftereffect of the war.

And continues his search down Powell Estate, the feeling lingering in the back of his mind.

~*P*~

Until suddenly it stopped, my scream fading quickly. Cautiously I looked down at my reflection in the puddle to see that I had a completely different appearance than before. I still had short hair but it was a bit longer and a honey blonde color with brown streaks, my eyes now a violet color with gold flecks, slightly more defined cheek bones, and the sun shaped mark is now on the right side of my neck.

I looked up to see that the woman had gotten closer with a small shocked smile.

"Oh my god." She began "You're…you're…a…a…"

"A what?" I asked before frowning and running my tongue across my teeth. _Not only a new appearance but new teeth as well…weird._

"A Time Lord! Well _Time Lady_ seeing that you're a girl" she answers.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Because I used to travel with one of your people, he called himself the Doctor." She replied thinking back.

"So _you _know about my people?! Maybe you can help me, because I don't remember much about my past or people." I tell her.

"What you don't remember?!" she asked shocked.

"Yup," I answered popping the 'p' "it's true I only remember a few things, like a couple of names, and something in my mind is telling me not to tell you one of them."

"What's the one you can tell me, so I know what to call you." She asks.

"I guess you could call me The Dreamer" I replied.

"Dreamer, such a lovely name, I'm Sarah Jane Smith it's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah Jane says with a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine." I say smiling back dimples appearing in doing so.

"So what else do you remember?" Sarah Jane asks.

"I remember getting an education all about time and space, and most definitely all about Earth and other species on other planets. I also remember that I got these special abilities, but I don't remember much about them. That's all I really remember at the moment, but my memories are slowly returning." I say thinking hard.

"Well that's a good start, but now let's get you some new clothes to wear." She says taking my hand and pulling me towards the shopping district. While I was grateful to make a new friend who made me feel welcomed, but at the same time feeling that I had lost something big.

~*P*~

_Later on: Nighttime _

Me and Sarah Jane was walking down the sidewalk a couple of shopping bags in my hand, just talking about her adventures with the Doctor.

I was now wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants, a light green t-shirt, a dark blue jean vest, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves, and the combat boots I had on before. I still had the vortex manipulator on but I now noticed that it was broken, so it just looks like an expensive watch. The blaster also still attached to my waist seeing that it had a low powered perception filter on it.

"So," Sarah Jane began "are you remembering more?"

"Yes, yes I am thanks to the stories of your adventures, because they're helping me remember more about what I'd learned at the Academy on other species from other planets." I replied remembering more of my past.

"Maybe I just had some temporary amnesia." I continued trying to remember why didn't remember much.

"Well its good thing you are remembering, I bet you'll remember everything in no time." She says with a smile.

"You think so?" I asked her.

"Yup." She replies popping the 'p' like I did earlier.

"Great!" I smiled.

Before we could say anything else the mannequins in the window displays came to life, and crashed through the windows attacking the people on the street.

Immediately I dropped my bag and whipped out my blaster and started shooting at the mannequins hitting one after the other.

"What are those?" Sarah Jane asks me.

"The Nestene Consciousness." I replied blowing a mannequin's head off.

"Oh." She nods

~*P*~

After a while my blaster ran out of energy.

"Damn" I cursed looking at my blaster in disappointment.

Then suddenly I hear Sarah Jane shout:

"Look out!"

I looked up to see a mannequin coming at me, without a thought I raised my hand and shot out a bolt of yellow energy blowing it up.

"Whoa…" I breathed finally remembering my abilities.

With a look of determination I started to _fly _around gathering as many people as I could to protect them from the Nestene Consciousness. Gathered in one area, I stood in front of the people and put a force field around us.

"Who are you?" a woman with long blonde hair asked me.

"I'm the person saving yours and everyone else's lives." I respond flinching with every hit on the force field.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"Jackie Tyler" she answers.

I nod and continued to focus on keeping the force field up.

~*P*~

I fell to my knees with exhaustion, but I still kept the force field up. Until suddenly the mannequins stopped and dropped down onto the ground lifeless. As though someone just hit the kill switch, deactivating them.

Hesitantly I dropped the force field not sure if they were down for good, because I've never trusted mannequins or statues as a matter of fact. Cautiously I walked up to one and nudged it with my combat boot clad foot before sighing a sigh of relief, and giving the 'all clear' sign.

With that everyone dispersed, some people heading towards their home just glad that they were lucky to be alive after that encounter. While others came up to me and thanked me for saving them including the woman named Jackie.

"Thanks for saving me, I wouldn't know what would happened if you didn't." she tells me.

"Oh it's was no problem, I couldn't just stand there not doing anything." I replied blushing at the praise.

Just then Jackie's cell phone rang and she walked away answering the phone saying:

"Rose! Rose! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe!" walking till she was out of earshot.

After every one had gone off Sarah Jane came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm exhausted." I say hugging back.

"It's alright, you can stay at my place as long as you want." She replies pulling back with a smile grabbing the shopping bags we dropped earlier.

"Thanks!" I say with a big smile, following her past an alleyway. I stopped at the alleyway seeing a strikingly familiar blue box disappear with a wheezing sound leaving a black man standing there, his back to me. I frowned trying to remember where I've seen that blue box before.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see that Sarah Jane had stopped and was looking at me with a small frown.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I replied shaking myself out of my thoughts, and made my way towards her and her home. Still having a lingering feeling that I'd seen that blue box before, but having no idea where I've seen it.

_Oh well I guess I'll figure it out when my memory returns fully._

~*Prolog End*~

_**A/N: What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Were her powers believable? Please tell me what you think, I wanna know. And let me know if I should continue this. Let me know in a review because reviews are love (constructive criticism is welcome). **_

_**~Dreamer~**_


End file.
